


Debtor's Prison

by ardett



Series: Echinacea [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Flower Analogies, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardett/pseuds/ardett
Summary: Sometimes, flowers need more than sunlight and water before they can grow. Sometimes, they just need time. The same goes for love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to If Somebody Loved You, They'd Tell You by Now but could probably be read separately, though you should know that Terushima had previously been in an abusive relationship. 
> 
> Also, if you know what the title is from, I will love you forever. (Hint: It's from a movie.)

They’ve been together for about a month and a half. 47 days. Terushima has been counting, measuring each moment in his head until they stretch like a field before him.

It’s a flowery field, sunlight strewn with a light comforter of humid air. He can look back, over soil and stem, to see the progression of blossoms that lead to his feet.

At the very edge of the field, the flowers grow small and tentative. There’s tiny daisies, white and hopeful, smattered with eager buttercups, brimming with pollen aching to spread out further into the future.

The blooms become more comfortable. There’s gentle gerber daisies, firm stemmed and flourishing with different colors, yet still shaded with sweet kindness. There’s a single pink rose.

A bundle of peonies bursts up in a riot, the same kind he used to have in his backyard.

Somewhere between radiant, happy sunflowers and tentatively resilient ivy vines, the roses turn to a daring, darling ruby.

It’s around then that Terushima starts to get nervous.

They’ve been together a while now, haven’t they? 47 days. And all this time, they haven’t…

Terushima swallows, coming back to himself a little in his room. He’s happy. He’s been incredibly, amazingly happy. But… he wonders if Bokuto and Kuroo know that. 

He hasn’t shown it very well, has he? Smiles and hugs aren’t enough, grateful is only just a word, and all three of them still dance around the word  _ love _ . And he knows what the next step of a relationship is.

He has to give this to them, has to prove to them that he’s committed and devoted, that they didn’t waste this with him. A month and a half in, he  _ owes  _ this to them.

 

Near his feet, echinaceas prickles. They’re pretty purple things, petals like a first love daisy, but their center is odd and spiked. They confuse Terushima, a bit.

 

For a long time, he just leaves it. He thinks Kuroo, or Bokuto, or both of them, will initiate it.

They don’t.

It really starts to bother him. The debt, the need to confirm whatever needs to be confirmed, prove whatever needs to be proved, is constantly stressing him out. There’s a mantra going in his head now.  _ You have to do it, you have to do it, you have to do it. _

 

The three of them are on Bokuto’s bed. Bokuto’s parents aren’t home, so the older boy suggests watch some questionable videos while they can still have the volume cranked up. Terushima’s stomach hurts from laughing, but that’s in addition to the dull, tense cramps he’s been getting after he eats. Really, it just kind of hurts.

“Oh, what?” He exclaims as the laptop screen blacks out. The device huffs heated air angrily.

“Battery died. Give it here, I’ve got the cord.” Bokuto says, and Terushima heaves him the dead laptop. The third year plugs it in, clearly smirking at Kuroo’s very audible groan. “Thanks, Teru.” He kisses the blond sweetly on the lips.

All of a sudden, Terushima’s mind is screaming at him.

_ You have to do it, do it, do it, DO IT. _

Bokuto starts to pull back and Terushima pushes forward. 

There's a little surprised noise, but Terushima slips his tongue appeasingly into the other's mouth and Bokuto hums happily at his piecing. It’s soft and languid for a few moments before Terushima goes a little deeper, harder. The kiss becomes more heated and he feels Kuroo slink up next to them, fingers brushing along Terushima's hip, other hand cupping Bokuto's knee. He feels Bokuto sigh into his mouth as Kuroo presses his lips to the back of the other boy's neck.

Terushima lets himself slide backwards, tugging Bokuto with him. The bed bounces beneath him, springs bending as Bokuto bends over him. He sees Kuroo's fingers trickle under Bokuto's shirt. His own body feels fever hot.

Carefully, he presses a knee up against Bokuto’s crotch. The older boy jolts and whines against Terushima's piercing, teeth biting into the blond’s lip. Kuroo's hands move underneath Bokuto's shirt and he squirms, finally pulling away from the kiss with a moan. His hands drift to Terushima's hip bones, pressing into the divots there. He slumps a bit as Kuroo pauses, removing his hands. Terushima gets a glimpse of Bokuto, shirt rumpled and face flushed and needy, before Kuroo is leaning down to kiss him. He lets his body curve up to meet Kuroo's.

“Doing okay? Want to keep going?” The black haired boy whispers against his lips.

“Yes.” Terushima lies.

“Okay.” Kuroo murmurs, letting his hand run down the blond's side, nails a gentle pressure. Terushima’s body shudders

“Tetsu-” Bokuto stutters breathily. Kuroo smirks and Terushima notices that his other hand is pressing between Bokuto’s legs, the heel of his palm making a firm motion.

Something burns in the back of Terushima’s throat when he thinks of either of them touching him, even as he starts to harden and ache.

“Come on-” Bokuto complains petulantly.

Kuroo pulls away from Terushima, settling his weight more firmly on the bed. A wild, challenging grin stretches his mouth as he smiles at Bokuto. “Well, you still have all your clothes on, so I don’t see what the rush is.”

Bokuto huffs impatiently, tugging off his jeans and beginning to shrug off his shirt before Kuroo traps him in a kiss. Terushima hears Bokuto say, “Come on, I wanna- I want-” even as his hands fall limply to his sides.

“I know, Bo. It’s been a while.” 

Guilt prickles in Terushima’s chest and he feels the surge in his chest, the need to prove his debt.

He swallows as Bokuto mutters out a beseeching, “Y-Yuuji.” There’s a twinge in the second year’s heart, adoration and anxiety as the intimacy in the room heightens.

Their movements all start to intertwine. They tangle in each other; Bokuto tugging at the hem of his shirt, Kuroo’s fingers thumbing over Bokuto’s cheek, soft kisses to necks and breaths along collarbones. Someone outlines the edges of Terushima’s pelvis bone teasingly and his body pushes up into the touch just barely as his hands slip under Kuroo’s shirt, going to push it over the other boy’s head.

“Wait.” Kuroo says. Terushima freezes.

Terushima feels Kuroo’s hands enclosed around his wrists. He looks wide eyed up at Kuroo, who stares back at him, eyes blank as gold disks.

(There’s so much silence.)

Slowly, Kuroo’s pulls Terushima’s hands out of his shirt. Terushima lets him. He looks like he’s trying to read Terushima’s face but Terushima doesn’t know what for.

“You’re shaking.” He finally says.

Terushima looks at his own hands, where they stutter and shake and tremble.

Kuroo holds them a little tighter.

Terushima feels pressure building in his lungs but there's no words to convey.

Kuroo's teeth grit and grind. “You're not ready.”

Terushima looks at the sheets, burning stare and burning eyes. Kuroo releases his hands and the second year slumps back, stilling hands defusing with the cooling air.

“Terushima, you know you can tell us if you're not the ready for something.” Bokuto sounds sad, worse, disappointed, and shame and frustration alike rise in Terushima's throat. “Do you think you can't?”

“No,  _ no _ , that's not why-” The blond runs the heel of his palm along the ridge of his cheekbone, scrubbing at the hollow of his eye. “It's just that we've been together for a while and this is what we should be doing, right?”

“But you're not ready.” Kuroo intones lowly.

“But I want to do this.” Terushima protests, words like dead things on his tongue.

A faint growl rocks Kuroo’s voice. “Why?”

“Because it’s what we’re supposed to do. And you guys want it. So why shouldn’t we do it?”

Terushima watches Kuroo’s jaw clench and he wants to scratch off his skin like it’s ridden with pollen allergy.

“So you want to have sex because you think that we want it from you?”

“A little. But I…” He digs his nails under his thorny veins, and the barbs rip into him as he drags them out of his arms. “I want to show you that I’m not gonna leave. I- I have to prove... I don’t know.” He goes quiet, articulation escaping him. Softly, he adds, “It really is something I want to be able to give you, though.”

“Teru, you don’t have to give us any-”

“I know, I know.” He interrupts discontentedly. “I know you’re not pressuring me, and that you’re not asking me for it, but I just feel like you’re always waiting and waiting for me cause I’m so fucking  _ broken _ and I don’t want to be! Sex is just a normal part of a relationship, and I can’t even give you that.” He hangs his head, palm pressing hard into his forehead and fingers tugging on his hair. “I just feel so  _ damaged _ . And I don't want to be.”

Bokuto leans into Terushima's back, breath ghosting between shoulder blades. “You're not damaged. _You're_ _not broken, Yuuji_. I promise, I promise.” Terushima feels the words slip between the knobs of his spine. “You’re more than the parts he hurt. He doesn’t define you.”

“We want you safe and happy and comfortable. Not shaking. Do you understand, Terushima?”

Terushima drags his gaze away from Kuroo. “Yeah.”

“Do you really? Or are you just saying that because you think that's what we want to hear? You lied before. Are you lying now?”

“No, I- I get it.” Vines tie his hands down. “But I still wish I wasn't like this. And that's the truth.”

“We love you however you are. We love you.” Kuroo grips Terushima’s hands and uprooted soil graces the blond’s knees.

A yellow rose grows between Terushima’s vocal cords. 

“I love you guys too.” The words are quiet but the truth feels soft as petals on his lips.

 

Time passes.

He doesn’t count off white daisy shreds anymore,  _ love me, love me not, love me, love me not. _ He knows.

He always sits in a wildflower field, a field of every flower he ever thought was beautiful, because his life is everything he ever thought was beautiful.

 

“I’m ready.” He whispers into Kuroo’s golden irises, gold as sunlight that shines on flowers.

Kuroo stares back, very carefully, scanning the dark browns of Terushima’s eyes.

“I believe you.”

 

The three of them breathe together. They all still have their clothes on, but Bokuto fidgets a bit and says, “Are we gonna…”

“One more check in, consent on all sides?”

Bokuto hums in agreement and Terushima exasperatedly laughs, “Yes, Tetsurou! How many times are you going to ask?”

“Okay, okay, let’s go then!”

“Yes!” Bokuto cheers and presses a grinning kiss to Kuroo’s mouth, then to Terushima’s.

They push closer together and Terushima feels Bokuto growl into his throat, before the third year tugs his own shirt over his head. Kuroo reaches over to help Terushima shuck off his jeans and soon, it’s only boxers and bare skin.

Terushima slides a hand under Bokuto’s waistband and he watches the other boy shudder all the way down to his bones, coming apart in breathy gasps. “Y-Yuuji- Ah-”

Kuroo bites marks down Bokuto’s neck and Bokuto moans loudly, a flush visibly spreading from the center of his chest out to his shoulders. “Not just me.” He whines, reaching out for Kuroo.

Kuroo obliges, letting a subtle shiver rock his body as Bokuto palms between his legs. Terushima watches them, barely paying attention to where his hand runs over Bokuto’s cock, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the slit in a repetitive pattern. Kuroo’s has an air of ease about him, as he slowly runs his nails down Bokuto’s back and occasionally brushes Terushima’s hair out of his face. He can feel Bokuto’s frustration building when he starts bucking into Terushima’s hand, desperately kissing Terushima like he needs to be closer, closer, closer.

“I wanna- Ah, please-  _ Fuck me _ -” He groans, kissing along Terushima’s jaw.

“You want me to?”

“Yes,  _ yes. _ ”

Terushima glances quickly as Kuroo, and the black haired winks as he grabs the lube. “He did ask so nicely, Yuuji. Do you want to reward him?” Terushima’s mouth goes dry. He nods. Kuroo grins and beckons to Bokuto. “Com’ere, Kou. I’ll open you up for him.”

“Tet- Tetsurou-” Bokuto groans as Kuroo pulls off the other boy’s boxers and slips a finger in. “ _ More. _ ”

“Eager,” Kuroo grins.

“Don’t care, I want- Ah!” Terushima watches Bokuto’s hands scrabble at Kuroo’s back as another finger slides alongside the first. Absentmindedly, he palms at his own crotch, biting his lip as he listens to Bokuto’s voice crack and dissolve.

Soon, Bokuto is pawing at Kuroo’s shoulder, pushing him away. “I’m good, I’m gonna- I’m good, I’m good.” His yellow eyes gaze shifts hungrily to Terushima.

Terushima lets himself be sprawled out on the sheets, and Bokuto sinks down on him from above. He sees stars for a second, universes, a flurry of multicolored flashes streaming behind his eyes. He and Bokuto gasp the same air.

There's nothing to describe how he feels when Bokuto starts moving. He falls into a place somewhere between bliss and overstimulation, unrestricted moans raining from his lips. Above him, Bokuto whimpers and clenches as Kuroo thumbs over his nipples. His movements falter for a second as his hands slip on the sheets, and Terushima watches as the new angle hits something in Bokuto that makes him swear loudly with the hot air in the bottom of his lungs. 

When he grinds down hard on the second year's dick, Terushima starts to lose it.

“Oh-  _ Oh god _ , I'm gonna-” Terushima whines high in his throat as Kuroo kisses him through his orgasm, his body going lax as pleasure pulses up through him.

While he's still in a haze, Kuroo murmurs, “Do you want to help Kou out? He's been so good for you, and look at him, still waiting for you. Show him you appreciate him.” 

Terushima nods compliantly. Bokuto whimpers when he pulls out, but it's worth it as Terushima sees his eyes glaze over when he puts a hand on his dick. His movements are a bit shaky, dazed, but Bokuto's body is responsive and willing, cock twitching whenever Terushima mouths a kiss on his neck, collarbones, shoulder. He trembles when Kuroo pushes unexpectedly into him from behind and starts fucking him slow and steady.

Bokuto moans into the crux of Terushima's neck, clinging onto the blond and scratching red lines between the blades of his shoulders. He gets louder, the vibration of his voice working through Terushima's bones, and that's the only warning before he spills hot and wet over Terushima's hand, shaking all the way through it.

Behind him, Terushima hears Kuroo mutter, “ _ Fuck. _ ” before he's coming too, body sagging to fit against Bokuto's. 

Kuroo flops to the side, entire demeanor reading as wasted, and Terushima returns the sentiment. The three of them lay there for a moment, heavy and tired. Bokuto interlaces his fingers with Kuroo's on the left and Terushima’s on the right. He squeezes and Terushima squeezes back.

There’s a red rose where Terushima’s heart beats, beautiful and flourishing.

**Author's Note:**

> Echinacea as a series name because I thought it described the overall message pretty well, the kind of appearance of comfort and lovely things, but in addition to that, this more dangerous and uneasy feeling. The thing about echinaceas is that they have these pastel purple petals, like a sunflower or daisy, but the center has these orange spines. I thought that was precisely the kind of contrast I was going for in writing this series.


End file.
